


Gary Green: Brilliant.

by itsOzzie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie
Summary: Gideon made Gary feel like it was actually possible for him to be a hero.
Relationships: Gideon/Gary Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Gary Green: Brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR S5 E12 MENTIONED (Or 13. Depends.)  
> I just love them already, but will there ever be more content than that episode? Hh.  
> We're obviously willfully ignoring the ending of it, though.  
> Also--it's so hard to write Gideon, don't judge me.

Gideon made Gary feel like it was actually possible for him to be a hero. Sure, he didn't need to be a hero or even want to be one most of the time. He liked being second to either John or Ava. It seemed to work because he valued helping his friends more than he ever craved recognition. He knew they deserved all the praise for their smarts and talent. But something about Gideon was different. She made Gary feel wanted. When she'd found his jingle for their adventure even mildly enjoyable, Gary was thrilled. He wasn't used to that sort of treatment.

A lot of times, he was the butt of the joke. The idiot who let a demon dog out of Hell or got his nipple torn off by a unicorn. (Which, by the way, still gave him nightmares.) And he had barely noticed it because that's just who he was. You could argue he was used to it. It was easier to turn a blind eye than be a hero for someone like him.

But now that he had tasted feeling truly important to someone, he wasn't gonna let it slip through his fingers. He watched the clock tick for a few more seconds before letting his feet land on the floor all too gently, looking around to see who he might wake up by simply pushing his foot off the ground too hard. Nobody could know he was fiddling with the ship’s hardware. Especially not at this time, because he was a terrible liar. 

Finally making it to the lab, where this happened the first time, his every move felt like it echoed in the hollow midnight isolation of the Waverider. Still, he found himself cautiously pulling a wire unplugged from its place with a cringe. God, if he didn't die from a second electrocution, he hoped this would be worth the risk. Just as carefully, he put a strip of metal from the plug against his skin. 

It was then that he realized he had no idea how this happened the first time, either. He should've been paying more attention to his middle school science classes, too. But how was he supposed to know that he’d end up on a time ship searching for someone through a computer? To his surprise, however, he heard a laugh, then a sigh.

Though it kept breaking, Gary could hear Gideon’s voice like it was still in his head.

“Oh, thank God, Gary. I've been dying to get out of here again,” she told him.

Gary had never heard Gideon so informal, making him clumsily drop the wires he had just unplugged. Gideon laughed again as he stuttered. “Yeah--I...I thought maybe you'd...want... the company?”

“At this hour, Mr. Green?” Gideon remarked, snark palpable.

He simply gaped.

“No, Gary, I do,” she clarified, rushing her words.

“Me?” Gary asked. For a moment, he couldn't think, emphasizing the questioning tone.

“Of course, you.”

“...Why?” He couldn't help but ask when he found words.

“Why?” Gideon repeated in disbelief. “You care so deeply for those you love that you let yourself be humiliated for them.”

Gary blinked, looking down at the wires on the floor below him as Gideon continued. “You're so much more than you get credit for--just one day told me that.”

Gary paused for a long moment. 

Finally, he spoke. “Help me get you out of here.”

“Mr. Green--”

In trying to assert authority, his voice cracked. “Just--just do as I ask--please.”

Finally, it seemed to pay off. And there she was again. Human Gideon. All over again, Gary was speechless. She was still breathtaking as she smiled at him. A genuine smile, at nothing but his presence that he began to notice, seemed to annoy his teammates sometimes. But Gideon didn't appear the slightest bit disinterested in him. Instead, she seemed to want him there. Unable to hold back his gratitude for this woman, he stumbled forward and attempted a brief kiss on the lips. He pulled back, and immediately her eyes flickered open. Still, she didn't allow any romantic tension to build, pulling him closer to her and wrapping him in her arms.

“O-oh…!”

Twirling him around in the middle of the lab as if it were a ballroom, Gideon laughed again and much more naturally landed a kiss that Gary melted into.

“So. How does teaching me our theme song sound?” She offered when she finally pulled away.

Gary blanked for a moment, before offering they take the jump ship. No one would be surprised if Gideon was still down after they forced the Fates off the Waverider. (Except Charlie. Of course.) And Gideon’s response would be one Gary wouldn't forget.

“You are brilliant, Gary!” 

“I am?”

She only laughed and kissed him again, intent on escaping with him into a new dawn where the zombie apocalypse didn't have to happen. She knew it could've been worse, but a life being taunted by the folds of time wasn't the one Gary deserved. And Gideon wanted to prove that to him.

“Of course. Do tell me who convinced you otherwise in just a week. You were rather clever stealing those rings from those pesky sisters,” Gideon told him.

“Me? Clever?” That was Ava’s thing. Not his.

Gideon moved her hand from cupping Gary’s cheek to grabbing his hand. She playfully shook her head. “What does it have to take to get it through to you that you’re an unsung hero, loving people the way you do?”

“I--I’m not a hero!”

“Not to them. Not to anyone on this ship.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m no hero either, Gary. To this crew, I’m just an afterthought. A strange robotic maid.”

“Then--” Gary broke off in his excitement. “We’ll be not-heroes together!”

Gideon beamed at Gary’s excitement, kissing him again.

“Let’s go look at the stars for now,” she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom. How many people are here seeing this? I don't know. Oh God.


End file.
